Having Fun
by Mockkingbird
Summary: Sharrkan feels the need to teach Spartos how to be a little less uptight and to indulge in a slight bit of fun.


The basement of the Silver Scorpio Tower was completely silent, save the slight clinking of chains and a low, tuneless hum courtesy of the resident outlandish swordsman Sharrkan, one of the revered Eight Generals of Sindria.

He had drunk several cups of _Pomel_ wine and was now suffering its aftermath – in his drunkenness, he had felt compelled to bathe in moonlight while sparring with his own shadow, and he had done just that. With his body covered in a sheen of sweat that glistened perfectly under the rays of the moon, he made his way through the winding corridors, seeking out the bath house in the Southern wing.

It was nights like this, where the air was crisp and the sky free of looming clouds where he would be stuck with the memory of his homeland – memories which he had tried again and again to forget. But there was no way to live it down, when his own self was a perfect reminded of his past. There was no helping it – for everyone of their race had that same shade of skin, the same warmth in their smiles and the same passion when it came to the things that they loved.

His footsteps came to a halt as he finally came face to face with the towering door of the great baths. As he pushed them aside and stepped inwards, he was almost floored by the image of a very naked Spartos, a fellow general who had over the past few years, become one of his closest friends and confidants. He fought the blush that threatened to spill from his cheeks, thanking the Gods for his skin and swiftly covered the shock on his face with one of languid amusement.

"What are you doing here, Spartos? Shouldn't a little goody two shoes like you already be sound in bed?" he could not help but let a wide smirk grace his features. This was too good an opportunity and he was not about to let it pass so easily.

"I came here to shower, what else?" Spartos was as nonchalant as ever, unperturbed by his state of undress in front of a fellow friend. "It would perhaps be better, if you were more polite to those who are more senior than you are."

With a slight chuckle, Sharrkan moved to the nearest bench and started to disrobe. "Does being old mean that you'll be more prudish as well? You know, you should really loosen up sometimes! Have more fun!"

"No, thank you. I can think of a whole list of things to do that are so much more worthwhile than 'having fun'."

"But what if I asked you to do it with me?"

"…I beg your pardon?"

"What if I taught you what fun was?"

Sharrkan had completely disrobed, by this point of time and in his full naked glory, he slowly approached his fellow general, green eyes piercing raven black ones. The glint in his eyes was unmistakable and Sharrkan himself gulped as he contemplated what he was doing. But the wheels of fate had already started to turn, and there was no going back.

Slowly, he lifted up his palm and gently reached out to caress Spartos's face. The redheaded general was started to look rather flustered and he could not help but chuckle as he took in the unease in the other man's eyes. Spartos had always been somehow sure of himself, and seeing him in such a state was somewhat satisfying.

Seeing that he wasn't being denied, he let his palm drift downwards, charting a path that moved lower and lower and he kept his eyes glued to the other, in an attempt to see if the older man had doubts or was mortified in any way. He took his silence as permission and could not help but wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw the face of his friend shift and look…softer. Milder.

Sweeter.

There was no turning back now. Sharrkan closed the distance between the two with one small step forward and gently planted a chaste kiss on the other man's lips, whose face was now the same flaming shade as his hair. He watched as the look in Spartos's eyes wavered once, and he all but collapsed into the arms of the swordsman, engulfing him in a warm embrace.

Sharrkan buried his face in red hair as he breathed in, taking in the slight spiciness of Spartos's scent, binding it to his memory. His hands roamed further and were met with no resistance as he gently disrobed Spartos, helping him slip his sleeping garment off broad shoulders.

Breaking their embrace, the swordsman took a step backwards and could not help but let out a low hiss at the sight. Spartos was an ethereal beauty, there was no doubting that. He had the sharp, angular features that gave him a sense of regality and the contrast of his flaming red hair against his pale, slightly translucent skin was utterly beauty. With accordance to his role as one of the Eight Generals, Spartos was finely toned with firm, taut muscles that rippled beautiful as his chest heaved upwards and back down again in tune with his breathing.

He also noticed that Spartos had a rather fine package, which was comparable with his own, possibly even larger – not that size mattered, of course. Many had heard but few believed that Ja'far was the one among them all with the biggest and the best, since it did not match someone of his stature. Sinbad had been completely amazed by it and it was not long after that this pieces of news had been spread all over the palace, to the chagrin of the former assassin.

"What are you looking at?"

"You, of course? Nothing here can compete with you when it comes to drawing attention." Sharrkan smirked, and could not resist adding, "Except maybe myself."

Raven eyes narrowed sharply and soon the distance between them disappeared once again by the merging of lips and the frantic embrace of dancing tongues. Spartos was much more eager than before, as he let his hands roam curiously over the expanse of skin on Sharrkan's chest, marveling over the contrast and smiling slightly as he heard the swordsman moan softly into his throat as his hands brushed over his throbbing erection.

Their kiss was roughly broken apart as the Sharrkan lifted up the redhead and all but threw him onto a nearby bench – which was thankfully cushioned, due to the sheer luxury of the palace and the fact that Sinbad indulged in the strangest of things.

A low growl erupted from the Sharrkan as he attacked Spartos with teasing nips and kisses, alternatively sucking gently and roughly on the milky skin of the other general while his one free hand pumped the other's erection. Spartos could not help but arch deeper into the swordman's touch as raw emotions flooded through him, as a result of the ferventness of Sharrkan's administrations.

When a finger prodded gently into his entrance however, he stiffened sharply as his breath caught in his throat. Trying to catch his breath and the remnants of his façade as a serious man, he reached out to cup Sharrkan's face in order to gain his rapt attention.

"H-how far are we going to go?"

"Until…you learn what it feels like to have fun."

With renewed vigor, Sharrkan launched a new wave of assault as his tongue grappled with the other man's in an exchange of fluid and a battle of dominance, although the bottom in the current situation was rather evident. The probing finger at Spartos's entrance had increased and he could not help but let out soft mewls and moans as new sensations coursed through his body. He wanted more. He needed more. He had never before thought that the swordsman and him would have this form of contact but somehow, everything felt so right and so perfect.

In Sharrkan's case however, lust had completely overrun reason although there were traces of deeper emotions mixed in. The rational side of him had been screaming at him to stop when the warning bells had started going off – but the time and place were perfect and he doubted that he would ever have another chance with the redhead. Since his arrival in Sindria he had spent years, first admiring, then wanting, then loving. He was thankful that the other general had not rejected his advances and he hoped that Spartos would be as enthusiastic, or at the very least amiable the next morning.

But for now, his thoughts turned to the enticing ways in which Spartos was panting his name and the ways in which he twitched over his fingers. The translucent skin was now flushed red with want, lust, and a whole load of other emotions and it took all of the swordsman's control to resist the urge to take the other right there and then.

With a low hum, he decided that the redhead was aptly prepared and gently flipped him over on his back, their lips meeting once again in a searing kiss. His breath hitched once again as he positioned himself and thrust inwards all at once, feeling his manhood encased tightly in the Spartos's heat. The said man was currently arching deeply, with hands clawing at Sharrkan's back and breath coming in short pants as he struggled lightly and tried to adjust to the jolt of feelings that he was currently experiencing.

With a low grunt, Sharrkan pulled out slightly and began a series of thrusts into the redhead, earning himself wanton moans that seductively uttered his name while begging for more. The feel of the other around was almost too much too bear and he felt the heat pooling quickly around his manhood. The room was utterly quiet, apart from the moans of a certain redhead and the soft slap of skin-meeting-skin with every resulting thrust from the swordsman.

"S-Sharrkan…please…more…"

The swordsman was almost spent from the look of the redhead alone, and he groaned again as Spartos tightened around him. Flipping the latter over so that he was on his knees, he arched over the other while sucking harshly on the nape of the other's neck, causing Spartos to pant harder and whimper under him as he tried in desperation to thrust his hips to meet the swordsman's in an attempt to satisfy the emotions running wildly throughout his body.

With a few final thrusts, Sharrkan let out a low moan as he climaxed while inside the redhead, causing the other to cry out as he felt the warm liquid suddenly released in him, sending him over the edge as he joined the swordsman. Both of them were equally spent, as they both bent over and trying to catch their breath.

"So…did you think it was fun?" Sharrkan softly murmured, nibbling lightly on the earlobe of the redhead.

"I told you…to have…more respect…for your seniors."

"I can't help it, not when you're seducing me like that. Not when the colour on your cheeks is an exact match with the colour of your hair, but judging from that, I guess I have my answer."

Both of them made no attempt to move, as they silently enjoyed the warmth of the other.

It was at this point of time, where a noise from the back of the bath house caught their attention, jolting the both of them apart and alert.

Two heads silently peeked out from the wall partition at the very back; one had a foolish, knowing grin on his face as his purple hair cascaded down not unlike a waterfall, while the other was blushing deeply, the red on his face brilliantly contrasting with his snowy white hair.

Spartos groaned. Sharrkan could not help but let out an amused snort.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Pomel_ wine doesn't actually mean anything, I was just trying to think of a word that sounded vaguely like it belonged to something of Sindria.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic! Sharrkan is one of my favourite characters and Spartos would be there on that list too, I just hope that we get to see more of him in future installations of the manga. Please do review as I appreciate some feedback!**


End file.
